


Easy To Forgive

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddles, Cute Butt, Cute Loki, Fluff, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Loki is mischievous, Loki runs away, Odin spanks Loki, Punishment, Tears, Thor is angry, Thor spanks Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Sweet little sixteen year old Loki gets into mischief and runs away to avoid a spanking. Thor finds him and spanks his little bottom. Then he takes Loki for round two with Odin! Cuteness abounds!





	Easy To Forgive

This work is dedicated to QuankieWolfCat with my thanks!

Loki Odinson knew he was in trouble. The sixteen year old knew he was too young to drink alcohol and he was absolutely forbidden to be out past midnight. Not only had the teen broken both rules but he managed to destroy a significant amount of property trying to drive a skiff while pickled on elderberry wine! He paced the length and breadth of his room, dreading the painful and terrifying hiding he would surely suffer!   
The young prince worked himself into such a frenzy about it he decided to flee Asgard! He knew that cloaking himself and going down the BiFrost would net him an extra punishment over the lap of the huge Heimdall and he had no intentions of earning that. Still, he would have to cloak himself to avoid the Sentry’s gaze. He quickly made himself invisible and climbed down from his balcony to the grass below. He knew of three points of egress from Asgard that would carry him away in a skiff, so he climbed into one recently left in the water by a guard.   
Loki shot the little craft through a big crack in the side of a mountain and skidded to a halt on Midgard, in a remote river in Texas. He had been aiming for the Blanco River in Wimberley and he had hit the mark like an expert and he smiled as he stepped out onto the bank. He knew better than to try and contact Dave and Sammy but he wanted to be close enough to them in case of trouble. He didn’t have long to wait.   
A man and woman were walking their two dogs when they caught Loki’s scent. The confused animals growled and walked in circles around him, trying and failing to pin down his exact location. Loki was usually unafraid of animals but these two dogs were enormous! Their growling was frightening him to the point that his magic was failing him! The couple stood shocked as they caught sight of a flash of Loki, looking transparent, followed by two more and eventually solidifying, leaving the young prince standing on the bank of the river looking panicked! 

* * * *

Odin summoned Thor to go to Loki’s chambers and bring him to the throne room. Thor was just as furious at the boy as his father was. He stalked down the corridor to Loki’s chambers and flung the door open. Loki was nowhere to be found! At first he thought the young prince was cloaking himself to avoid his grasp but he soon realized he was nowhere to be found. He grimaced and stalked out the door just as Heimdall was coming his way.   
“My prince, young prince Loki is on Midgard. He took a skiff and is in Texas. Shall I bring him up?” The sentry asked.   
“No. Put me down where he is first.” Thor said, his eyes narrowing. Heimdall was suddenly sorry he grassed the boy out. Nevertheless he did as he was told. Thor landed mere inches from his little brother, shocking the Hel out of the couple! Loki backed away but Thor was quicker. He grabbed Loki’s wrist tightly and walked to the skiff, sitting down on its hull. He immediately yanked his little brother over his lap and began spanking the daylights out of him! Loki howled as he was spanked, his poor little bottom burning like fire!   
“It does you no good to cry now, Little One. You were a very, very naughty boy!” He emphasized this with four, sharp spanks to Loki’s tender sit spots. The boy burst into tears and cried throughout the punishment. After twenty or so swats he stopped, fearful of harming the boy. Loki limply allowed Thor to pick him up and put his legs over the side of the boat and stand him up. He continued to cry and hold his aching behind as Thor piloted the craft back to Asgard.   
“Please brother! Don’t take me home! Father is going to beat the Hel out of me!” A sinister smile spread over Thor’s face at this.   
“You will have your little bottom spanked when we get there but he will not ‘beat’ you.” Loki sat carefully and continued to weep pitifully. Thor’s anger was slipping away more with each hitch of his baby brother’s chest. He truly loved the little Trickster. He finally reached over and dragged Loki to him for a gentle hug. He rubbed his back and cooed to him, hoping the soothe him.   
When they reached the docks, Thor picked Loki up and laid him against his chest, carrying him under his poor little sore bottom. Loki sniffled and hitched the whole way to the throne room. Thor could feel his brother’s heart speed up as they approached. Loki was obviously terrified and Thor intended to try and soften Odin’s resolve.   
“Shhhhh. It’s alright Little One. Don’t be frightened.” He rubbed Loki’s back as he approached the Throne. Odin glared down at him. He stood Loki on his feet and the boy knuckled his eyes, trembling pitifully. Odin looked down at the teen and his heart thawed instantly.   
“Well, young man. Did your brother tan your little tail?” Odin queried, trying to sound stern.   
“Yes sir.” Loki peeped softly. Tears were trailing down his cheeks.   
“Well, you’ve been very naughty.” The All Father purred menacingly. Loki reached back and rubbed his stinging little bottom. “Come to papa.” He reached out to Loki and the boy walked up the steps to the throne carefully. His face was pale and tear stained and he felt slightly sick.   
“Father, I gave him a sound spanking before. I think he’s learned his lesson.” Thor offered. Odin smiled down at him.   
“I will take that into account my son. Thank you for finding him for me.” Thor nodded and left. He could not bear to see or hear Loki’s spanking. Odin reached out and lifted his youngest son into his arms, sitting him upright in his lap. He cuddled the boy until his trembling slowed. “Shhhhh. There, there papa’s baby.” Loki fetched a dramatic sigh and Odin lifted him again, laying him face down over his knees. The boy squeaked with dread but lay obediently still for his father. Odin peeled his leggings down and frowned at the pink little cheeks. Thor really had spanked him soundly. He gently smoothed his hand over the warm little cheeks, wringing a whimper out of Loki. He decided to heal his little rump before applying his own discipline.   
When he removed his hand He beheld the cutest, most round, pert little tail in all of Asgard. He hated to sting it but he loved his son enough to discipline him. He knew it was for his own good.   
“Now lie still my baby for your spanking.” Loki squeaked in response and wriggled his little bottom. Odin gave it a gentle rub to settle his son and began to spank his little cheeks. Loki squirmed and fussed as he was spanked, sounding like a fussy puppy. It charmed his father all the more and he lightened the swats. Loki settled down and lay still as Odin peppered his little sit spots, imparting a respectable sting. The All Father ended the spanking and rubbed Loki’s little bottom gently, soothing the sting. The teen yawned and hugged his father’s legs, exhausted from his ordeal. Odin picked him up and laid him on his chest, rubbing and patting his still bare little behind. Before long the boy was sound asleep. Odin kissed his cheek and carried him to bed.   
Later, Loki came to his father and climbed into his lap, hugging his neck sweetly. Odin gathered him in his arms and cuddled his son, purring to him with the love only a parent can feel.   
“I’m sorry I was bad papa.” Loki said sweetly. Odin rubbed his back and kissed his forehead.   
“I forgive you, Little Monkey. Papa loves you.” From across the room Thor and Frigga looked on, smiling.


End file.
